


Peaceful nights

by sheepysleepy



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nameless victims, No Dialogue, Short, happy friday the 13th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepysleepy/pseuds/sheepysleepy
Summary: A calm night at Camp Crystal Lake, without any curious Teenagers disturbing Jasons Peace. He finally gets to just ease his mind.
Kudos: 5





	Peaceful nights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th! (It's currently 23:56 p.m. here, you can't stop me)  
> I love Jason with all my heart and really wanted to write something before his day is over so here it is!  
> Enjoy!

Quiet. Absolute and endless quiet. A beautiful clear lake, surrounded by forever green forest. The blue sky spotted with soft heaven like clouds and the sun shining with a warm breeze in the air.   
It was to say the least… unusual. Everything seemed to be at peace and in total balance. Jason sat at Camp Crystal lakes web, staring at the rythmic lapping of the deep blue water, drawing in steady breaths in a soft pattern. His loyal machete lying next to him, but surprisingly wasn’t any blood covering the sharp blade. 

It had been a few days, since he had slaughtered his last victim, a young foolish teenage girl, who thought calling out „Who’s there?“ into the dark night, after not being able to find all her long dead friends, was a good idea. Jason remembered the look in her eyes, the terror and disbelief in her eyes, as it dawned onto her, that she will never witness another day again. He didn’t feel sympathy, not when he drove his machete right through her eye with a nasty sound. Not when he dumped her body alongside the corpses of her little friendgroup.

Since then, there had been nobody else who dared to set a foot onto Camp Crystal Lake ground. Parents, relatives or search partys were usually informed by locals, that their loved and lost ones would in fact not return to them. They knew about the Crystal Lake Killer and were kind enough to spare them the same fate as them. 

Less Work for Jason. Not that he minded either way, his very being was basically made of killing trespassing dumb teenagers, who don’t believe in him and the stories. As revenge of course, for his dear mother. They deserved to die, they all did. He could hear her voice in his head, it was usually a soft soothing tone, which accompanied him at lonely days, but when he was hunting sluty teens down, it was an outraged neverending angry scream, hungry for vengeance.

Jason would never have admitted it, but he wasn’t all too fond of this side of his beloved mother and secretly despised the tone she took when it came to killing. But that made him appreciate these kinds of moment all the more, when he could just relax and not have any single worry pestering his mind all the time. Though he knew, he could never be truly at peace, it was a neverending of cycle of killing, getting beaten, then somehow (be it through lightning, a dream demon or whatever else) getting revived again. And that non stop. In and out without any goal or destination.

Thoughts like these came to his mind at such moments and although they weren’t pleasent or comforting in any way, they were welcomed. If he didn’t have anything to think about, he’d have nothing, but his weapon. It felt… lonely in some ways. Well, loneliness wasn’t the right term, he still had his mother to talk to and accompany him.

Over all these years, loneliness, if you may call it that, was never relevant. He had experienced countless of encounters with victims, had been to many different locations and had witnessed the strangest of scenes. Hell, he even fought a dream demon once. Freddy krueger, wasn’t it? That might have been the highlight of his dead and undead live, albeit it being his closest call to finally give in to the grim reaper.

He breathed in again, inhaling the fresh warm air, before sighing. Despite feeling peaceful at the moment, he did not feel happy. Happiness was never something he truly experienced, at least in his adult years. As a child the only good thing in his live had been his mother. Everything else, every person, every moment was nothing but endless terror, and all that just because of his deformed features.

He ran a gloved finger along his dirty old hockey mask. He had acquired it many many years ago, after he killed some young guy. His name was something like Shelly, wasn’t it? Jason didn’t really care, he has already been forgotton and his death is just another one of countless and neverending kills, without meaning to anyone, but himself.

Jason felt as if no one truly cared about the murders anymore, not even the authorities. At least nobody ever decided to investigate the massacres anymore, and thus who did wind up as another rotting corpse in the seemingly innocent and calm depths of Crystal lake. Hell, he didn’t even know why on earth teenagers kept showing up here, just to face their inevitable death. It was truly an enigma. Foolishness was punished severely and did not the deserve mercy.

As much as he did not like to admit it, there were exceptions. Children, young innocent children, whose fate isn’t to get their throat slit. Those were the only ones, he was not willing to end their life in an instant, despite his mothers rage filled screams echoing in his head.

The masked killer hadn’t noticed how quick the hours had passed and the sun had already begun to set. It colored the tops of trees in a warm orange-red colour, a stark contrast to the dark green, but certainly no ugly one. The only beauties which could compete with the trees, was the sky and the lake. The sky was tinted in red, orange, purple and a little bit of the deep blue of the night, with a few shy stars glowing faintly in the distance. The clouds had settled on a soft pink tone and kept wandering along.  
Crystal lake took the cake though, it reflected everything at once, its waves making everything seem like a blur, but in its own charm.

Jason admired the incredible sight, taking everything in and relishing in its beauty. He wished this moment would never come to an end. He felt calm and peaceful, without any corrupt thoughts pestering his head. He just enjoyed it.

The sun had finally decided to settle and disappeared from the sky, leaving a sea of stars behind, which could now glow in all their beauty. However Jason decided against it, to stay up the whole night and gaze at the millions of stars, and instead chose to go to sleep now.

As he stood up, he felt his numb muscles scream in protest against the sudden movement after hours of just sitting around, but he ignored it. He picked up his machete and walked along the web and towards the old cabins of Camp Crystal Lake, where he had made himself at home. When he reached his cottage, he shot a last glance at the sky.

The sight alone put him at peace.


End file.
